The To Kill List, the Talk, and Airbending
by Zapenbits
Summary: Sokka's daughter's first date, Zuko having the talk with his son, and Aang giving his son a lesson in impressing a girl. Uhoh. A miny series of ONESHOTS about the gang's kids and their hormones. R&R! Zutara, Taang, Sokki.
1. The Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of the characters except for the ones I created. Enjoy!!**

The day that Sokka dreaded most in his later years was his daughter's fourteenth birthday. It was the date that he and Suki had said she could start dating. And that day came almost just as soon as the words "When you're fourteen" left Sokka's mouth.

Because, not just two weeks later, he was staring into the wild eye boy known only as "Sheng, a guy from my class". Sokka hadn't breathed or blinked in a matter of minutes. When he let out a sigh, he heard Sheng sigh also.

He was a handsome boy. He had shorter, brown hair that was ruffled. He had two gray eyes that were locked onto Sokka's. He had a strong jaw and a perfect nose, Sokka observed. He wore a simple pair of dark brown pants and a tight green shirt.

"So," Sokka said, starting a conversion that hopefully and intentionally scared the living daylights out of this boy, "where did you meet my daughter?"

"School, sir," was all he answered.

"Hmm," Sokka replied. Moving on, "Do you think girls can fight just as well as boys?" He studied him harder this time. If this boy had any sense at all he would answer yes. Because if he didn't…Sokka didn't want to think about the conversation they would have afterwards.

"Yes, sir."

"Good answer," Sokka said, leaning back on the chair that he was sitting on. They sat awhile in silence. "So do you know any bending?"

"No, sir."

"Good warrior?"

"Not really…"

"Academics?"

"Yes, sir, I usually study more than practice fighting."

"How do you wish to support a family?" Sokka asked noting that this boy was the exact opposite of him. He would have to talk to Ling, his daughter, about that later.

"Well," Sheng replied, "I wish to study about the ancient history of the world. The hundred-year war with the Fire Nation and how it got started and stuff like that…I want to be able to move to Ba Sing Se and become a professor."

"That war isn't so ancient," Sokka mumbled just loud enough so that punk could hear.

"Oh no, sir," Sheng saved, "the war isn't ancient, at all. It's just old. I'm sorry if I disrespected you in any way, I wish I could be a great warrior like you."

_I like this kid_, Sokka thought, smiling slightly.

This only made Sheng tense up again.

…

"What do you think they're talking about down there?" Ling asked for the billionth time, peeking out the door. "Did you remember to tell dad not to embarrass me or you'd kill him?"

Suki smiled and replied, "I did several times." She waved her daughter back over to the stool she had just jumped up from. "Now sit back down so I finish your make up?"

Ling walked away slowly from the door and back to the chair. She sat down, and shut her eyes so her mom could apply the green powder that was to match her dress.

"Are you sure you told him?" Ling asked again, opening her eyes. She felt a cool liquid being pressed up against her lips as her mother applied some kind of gloss.

"Yes, Ling."

…

When Sokka and Sheng had heard the stairs creak as the girls came down the stairs, they both jumped up quickly.

They started heading toward the door when Sokka grabbed the boy's arm roughly. He pulled him close and whispered, "My daughter is _delicate_. If she comes home crying, I'm going to put you on my to-kill list. Got it?"

Sheng gulped, his eyes wide with fear.

"Yes, sir."

Sokka smiled again and patted the boy's arm. "Good."

"You ready to go, Sheng?" Ling asked, walking up beside the fourteen year old. He nodded his reply, his eyes still locked onto Sokka's.

Suki walked to Sokka and took his arm. "You two have fun now," she said.

"We will," Ling replied, "Bye mom," she said giving Suki a hug. "Bye dad," she gave Sokka a hug next.

The warrior and the boy's eyes never left each other.

"Okay let's go," Ling said taking Sheng's hand.

They walked toward the door. "Don't forget," he called after them. Sheng glanced back at him. "To be home by ten o candle."

"Okay dad!" The slammed shut.

Silence.

"You made sure to tell him about the to-kill list, right?" Suki asked as they turned to go back into the living area.

Sokka smiled to his wife and replied, "Oh, I told him."

"Good," Suki said and they sat down on the living room couch, making sure to keep an eye on the door until the daughter came back home.

…

**Okay that's it. Scary huh? I thought of this as I watched that My Circle commercial, with the boy and the dad, yet again...And I thought it would be cool to back the "o candle" thing….Also his daughter "Ling", her name means delicate. Okay so you read it, now review! They're always appreciated!**


	2. The Day After

**Upon request here's the second chapter to The To-Kill list. By the way I don't own Avatar or any other characters in this lovely show. Lights, Camera….The Next Day!**

Sokka had the hardest time sleeping that night. He tossed and turned so much that Suki actually smacked him a couple times to make him stop fidgeting so much.

And the reason for his odd sleeping problems was his daughter, Ling. The night before she had gone out on her first date with a punk named Sheng. He was wild-eyed and very polite. And that struck Sokka as odd.

He thought the boy over while washing the sleeping bags under his eyes with cold water from the wash pan. The boy was unlike him in many ways: he thought girls were exceptional fighters (when Sokka was fourteen he knew that he thought girls couldn't do anything except cook or sow.) The boy also cared more about being smart than being a good fighter. Very, very strange.

It seemed this Shang kid was just too good to be true. When Ling had gotten home that evening she had been red in the face, a little nervous, and very, very, happy. There was something wrong with this picture. And Sokka was determined to get to the bottom of his little situation. That _was _what he was known for after all.

He went into the living area that morning to find Suki drinking her concoction that she called tea and reading a book.

Sokka sat down next to her. "So the sleeping monster is finally up," she remarked sarcastically, taking a drink of her tea.

"Ha, ha," he replied. "Is Ling up yet?"

Suki set down her glass and said, not looking up from her book, "Yeah, she's outside doing her chores."

Sokka nodded and got up, to go outside. "Actually," Suki said. "I need you to go to the market. We're totally out of food. Please." She smiled sweetly, her gray eyes sparkling. He knew she didn't want him to reign on their daughter's parade.

Fine.

"Fine," he replied and turned his heel and headed toward the door. He grabbed his bag and put a ten or so coins in before heading out the door.

It was a gray morning. Clouds threatened rain as Sokka walked to Kyoshi on the narrow dirt path that led from his home to the market.

He put his hands in his pockets and stared at the scenery. The leaves on the trees were very bright for early fall. It was so beautiful here, so peaceful.

Sokka reached the market not five minutes later to find that it was packed. The market was filled with people. He hoped he could find a stand that still had good choices in food.

And then he saw him.

Just half way up the street Sokka saw Sheng. The punk his daughter went out with. He grinned.

Before Sheng even noticed the warrior Sokka was by him asking questions about the night.

"Hello, Sheng," Sokka said, grinning.

The boy turned around and Sokka could have swore he peed his pants. "Uh—Hello, sir. How are you doing today?"

"I'm a little confused," Sokka replied. "Could you help me?" Sheng nodded quickly. Sokka knew he was getting nervous. "Why did my daughter come home last so happy she couldn't even think straight. What did you two do?"

"Well," Sheng replied, "we went to dinner at the diner down the street and then we watched the sun set and then I took her home."

"That's it?"

Sheng nodded.

"You're not telling me everything," Sokka said suspiciously. "You haven't forgotten that my sister is the waterbending master that taught the Avatar. You don't forget that I know the greatest earthbender and metal bender in the world. And you certainly remember that I know the Avatar personally. And the Fire Lord…but he I can do without."

"No, I sware sir," Sheng replied. The boy was blushing furiously and he was scratching the back of his head nervously. He was slightly shaking.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I—I—I kissed Ling on the cheek."

"YOU WHAT!?"

Sokka thought. He was only one year older and he kissed a girl that was a year older than him. And Sheng had just kissed her on the cheek. It wasn't that bad.

"Is that all?" Sokka asked the anger still hung in his voice.

"Well—well…"

_Great_.

"What?"

"In—uh—school, when we were little I stole a piece of her parchment. But I haven't stolen a thing since. I sware!"

People passed the warrior and the young boy staring at the sight. The boy was on the ground, begging the great warrior for forgiveness. It was an incredible sight indeed.

Sokka straightened his back and crossed his arms. "Don't let me catch you stealing anything from my daughter again. Whether it's a kiss or even a measly piece of parchment."

"Yes—yes, sir."

Sokka turned around and headed toward a vender just down the road that didn't have anyone at his stand. But before he did Sokka said, "Good day, Sheng. Good day."

**Okay that's it!! Not as funny as my last one…at least I don't think so. Please review. PLEASE!! Have a good day or night or morning.**


	3. The Talk

**Alright, people. Here's the next one. I figured I should just upload it (I'm having a little writer's block at the moment…crying…) **

**Oh, and I want to say that I'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes in the last story. I wrote it at like two in the morning (…I know…no excuse….Hopefully this one is better :)**

**So, here's one dedicated to Dragon Jadefire, the one that gave me the idea.**

**It's about Zuko and Katara's son's first date.**

So, he was going on a date. Okay, that was fine. Zuko had been only a year older than him when he started dating. That was okay.

But what about the _talk_? And not just any talk. _The_ talk.

What about the talk he was going to have to talk to Quon? What about everything that he was going have to say about _it_? Zuko didn't even fully understand _it_ let alone talk about _it_ with his son.

_Ugh_.

……

The corridors of the Fire Nation were long and dreary. They were fully metal and weren't meant to be _homey_. Zuko had figured that out when he was younger.

He was walking to his son's room. Quon was going to go out with that girl he really liked tonight and Zuko just had to make sure that his son knew all the precautions about dating troubles that he would surely run into some day or another.

He was wondering how he was going to put it. "Son, don't worry, I know it'll _never_ happen to you," he could say, or, "Son, now no matter if you think you're being safe, _anything_ could happen the _first_ time."

Zuko groaned, his voice echoing down the hallway. Why did he have to do these things? It wasn't enough that he was Fire Lord. It wasn't enough that he did everything around this place. He just had to do this too.

Why?

Why him?

He remembered when his uncle had given him the talk. It was uncomfortable, sickening (he had nightmares for weeks), and, just, _weird_.

_His uncle had started off by saying, "Zuko, you're almost fourteen now, I think that it's time we have a little talk."_

_Zuko shrugged as his uncle laid a hand on his shoulder. They walked further into the courtyard the turtle ducks squawking in the distance and the trees swaying in the breeze. It really was a beautiful morning, in Zuko's opinion._

_They walked a little while longer until they reached the outside edges of the courtyard and they sat down on a bench that had been placed there._

_Iroh looked up to the sky that the clouds had infested the evening. Rain was coming soon, Zuko knew that. He hated the rain; if he wanted be inside before the rain started to pour, he would have to wake Uncle from the thought that he was in._

_"Uncle," the younger Zuko said tugging on his uncle's red shirt. "Uncle, what did you want to talk to be about?"_

_As if waking from a coma his uncle looked over to him and said, "Oh yes, I remember. A talk. The talk. Yes…"_

_He muttered to himself for a while for until looking back at Zuko. "Well, I want to have a talk to you about girls."_

_Zuko groaned. "I know! Girls are so confusing! It's like every time I look at Mai her face get all red and she looks away like she's to ashamed to even look at me! And Ty Lee! No one can be that happy all the time! And don't even get me started on Azula…"_

_Iroh chuckled and patted the young prince's shoulder. "Ah, don't worry. They'll never be clear. Trust me. And no, I want to talk about something else that deals with girls."_

_Zuko looked up intently to what Iroh was about to say._

_"Now, Zuko I'm sure you're fully aware of this, but I want to make it clear to you. When a mommy and daddy really, really love each other……"_

And the rest was history.

It made Zuko shiver just thinking about it.

Now, where could Quon be?

He had looked in the courtyard, and then the kitchen. He had checked the study and the library. And now, he was checking his room.

The girl that his son was going out with, Zuko had never met before. But Katara had. She said that this girl was kind and beautiful. "Most of gotten the good taste form his father," she had said with a wink.

He turned another corner.

His son's room was just down the hall.

_Breathe, Zuko, breathe._

He reached his son's room and knocked on the door. His son's face appeared just a few seconds later; his bright blue eyes, pale skin, and black hair.

"Dad," Quon said, rather shocked. "I know that I promised Mom that I would clean my room today, but I found this good book in the library and I just couldn't set it down…"

"Don't worry about that, Quon," Zuko replied a slight smile appearing at the corners of his mouth.

His son was a prodigy at academics. Quon loved reading and did very well in school, earning the top grade in his class. He was only fifteen, but he could go to a university as well as tomorrow. It didn't surprise Zuko one bit that he had neglected his chores to read.

"Did you need something?" Quon asked, interrupting his father from his thoughts. Zuko looked down at his son and smiled.

"Yeah," he replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"What is it?"

Zuko chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. He led Quon to his bed and sat him down. "I want to have the talk with you."

It was true that Quon hadn't done what Katara had asked. Scrolls and books, along with dirty clothes and shoes, piled his floor making it look like mountains had suddenly appeared. His bed wasn't neat like it should have been; it looked like he had just gotten up. And there was an old cup of tea on Quon's desk.

_Sigh_.

Quon looked up at his father a face of confusion plastered on.

"Um…" Zuko started. Was he really going to do this? Ugh, what was he going to say? This was awkward enough for himself let alone his son.

"Okay," Zuko said composing what he was going to say. "When a mommy, like your mom, and a daddy, like me, really, really, _really_ love each other they have this _thing_ called"—

Quon laughed.

_Laughed_?

Zuko looked down at him; he was the one confused now.

"Dad, two things," Quon said. "One, I haven't called you "mommy" and "daddy" since was like five. And two, Mom already had this talk with me."

Quon shivered. "Believe me, I'm not going to try anything."

Zuko sighed with relive.

"Oh, okay," he told his son. "Then, I guess I'll go."

Quon nodded and jumped back on his bed grabbing the book he had been reading and his mind was immediately elsewhere.

Zuko smiled once more and walked to the door and gently closed it behind him. Then he headed the way toward the kitchen.

He was going to have to do something for Katara now….He just knew.

The second thing he dreaded most: paying her back. _Ugh_, that means that he was going to have to eat stew sea prunes for a week.

**Okay that was really short but that's it!! Poor Zuko is going to have to eat stewed sea prunes for a week…eww.**

**Review please!!**


	4. The Accident Called Airbending

**Here's the Taang chapter with there oldest son, Kwan. I don't own Avatar.**

On top of a huge mountain, covered with green grass and huge marble rocks, there was a house with seven bedrooms occupied by a family of six people. It wasn't a huge house, but just big enough to be cozy. On the north side of the house was a valley filled with transparent water. And on the south side was a forest.

The house had white walls and sliding doors. There were several windows all filled with many pieces of furniture and several bedrooms filled with a bed, dresser, and several personal items of the person who owned it.

On the north side of the house there was a courtyard filled with trees and huge stones in which were used to earthbend. It was always windy there and that benefited the father and son that were up there now.

The sun was high in the sky as Aang sat down with his son in the soft grass. Their gray eyes looked up at the clouds.

His son, Kwan, continued talking about this girl in his class down at the city, Hua. She was a beautiful girl Kwan had said. She was kind and sweet and funny.

Aang had only seen the girl once. They had been playing in the playground just outside of their small school. She was quite the little person. They played tea, and then climbed on the tree, and lastly played house before Aang told his son it was time to go home. Kwan looked so disappointed.

"Dad," he said as they were sitting. "I want to ask Hua to be my girlfriend."

Aang looked over to him surprised but smiling gently. "Well, I think you should," he said.

"But there just one little problem," Kwan whispered. "There's this other kid, Mi, who likes her too. I don't think I can win her heart. Like yesterday, he showed her the most awesome-est earthbending move ever! I can hardly even airbend…"

"Son," Aang said, looking him straight in the eye. "Don't be too hard on yourself. You're a great earthbender! We can show that kid….You can win her heart, Kwan, I'll help you! Here, let me show you the most "awesome-est" move ever."

"Really?" Kwan asked looking up at the Avatar with hopeful eyes. "What move, Dad? Huh, is it the air scooter? Cuz I really like the air scooter."

"Actually it is the air scooter," Aang said. "Here I'll show you."

The Avatar and the young boy stood up.

"All you gotta do is, pull a bunch of air around you," Aang explained moving his hands in a circular motion. Kwan followed suit. "Then, you pushed it down and into a ball."

They both did it. "And then jump up on it, and balance on it like a top," Aang finished doing just that.

Kwan did it only he fell off quickly before ever getting his balance. The air from the ball shot out very fast and down the hill.

Aang laughed and helped his son up. They both giggled for a while until they heard a shriek. Both stopped and turned around running to see who screamed.

And then they saw her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Toph was not a wife like Katara. She was tough, sometimes strict, and never ever would she do something for Aang like Katara did for Zuko _all the time_.

But today was different. The wind was blowing and it was warm for an early spring. Today, Toph was feeling rather giddy. She had some wonderful news to tell Aang that night and she thought she would surprise him, and her oldest son with a meal of soup, bread, and water. It had taken her nearly two hours to prepare the small meal because her daughter of two years old had to help her with the reading of all the spices they had to put in it.

It was a good thing Katara had come to visit, or poor Aang and Kwan would have died of food poisoning. After that, they had prepared the meal much faster.

She was walking up the hill when she heard giggling. They must have found an interesting cloud, Toph thought smiling.

And then she felt it. A strong wind current, in which only an airbender could have made, was shot at her and the soup, water, bread, and whatever else was in the food was dumped all over her new dress that Katara had brought her from the Fire Nation.

She cried out in surprise. The hot soup hurt her skin and the water almost steam on contact because she was so mad.

She felt to vibration run down the hill and stopped ten feet from her.

"Toph," Aang said rather surprised.

She looked at him with the mother of all death glares plastered on her face that not to minutes before and been smiling.

"Which one of you did it?" she asked deathly calm.

Kwan pointed to Aang, who, in returned pointed to his son.

"It was Dad, Mom," Kwan said innocently.

"Traitor," mumbled Aang before turning around.

"TWINKLE TOES!!" Toph yelled, wiping off some of the soup off of her arms. Oh, it was war now.

"Toph, I didn't—um—I'm sorry?"

She growled and then took off after him bending rocks and anything else she could throw his way. He yelled and ran like a little girl up and down the hill his wife just right behind him, the soup staining her clothes.

"Toph, honey, I—AH!!" he yelled.

"Don't Toph "honey" me, TWINKLE TOES!!" she yelled.

Kwan stood watching one parent chasing after the other a serious expression on his face. And, like he awoke from a trance, he grinned and starting running down the hill.

Aunt Katara was supposed to come today. Maybe she would know something. She _was_ a girl after all. And the smartest one in the world; she did marry the Fire Lord, Uncle Zuko after all. But not as smart as Mom who had married the Avatar.

But she was busy kicking his butt.

So he guessed Aunt Katara would do.

**There, I'm finally done with this one. **

**What do you think Toph wanted to tell Aang before she was trying to kill him?**

**And do you have any suggestions that you want to see. I have four more children to do and I need two more ideas of Toph's youngest daughter and son.**

**So if you could review and leave your suggestions that would be awesome. Thanks guys!!**


End file.
